Fading
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Oswald makes a deal with a demon after getting nearly killed by Edward Nygma. Oswald's wish is to make Edward his and get revenge upon the people who turned Edward against him. Now with the demon named Elric as his new chief of staff. Elric is determined to make Oswald's soul the perfect meal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Elric (Oswald's Narrative)

It's cold, I can't breathe, I'm bleeding out to death, and I'm falling deeper into the water. The one person I've ever loved shot me and left me here to die. Heh, I can't blame him. I've taken away the one person he ever loved, and it happened to be not me. I've ruined everything, I deserve this death... Dammit... Dammit... DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!

I WANTED HIM TO GIVE ME A CHANCE! I WANTED TO MAKE UP EVERYTHING FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE! I LOVED HIM! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR HIM! I'VE FOUGHT FOR HIM! PLEASE! I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE!

"You want another chance huh?"

What the? That voice... Ed?

"No, I sound like him because you want to hear his voice. To see him again."

Who are you? What do you want?

"I am a demon, a Leviathan."

My eyes widened when a red gigantic snake-like Leviathan appeared as it moves around me.

"And I'm here to make a contract with you. Tell me, what is your wish?"

My wish?... So this is how I can get another chance... Alright, demon. My wish is to make Edward Nygma mine, and have revenge on the people who turned him against me!

"Then the contract is finalized."

Suddenly I've felt a burning sensation over my heart. Like if something was branding me. The red Leviathan turned into a man wearing a red suit as he swam towards me. He wrapped an arm around me and then helped me get out of the water, as we got back onto the pier. Without warning, he dug his fingers into my stomach where I was shot and took the bullet out as I screamed in pain.

Just like that, I passed out. Feeling the cold darkness wrap around me.

...

I woke up laying down in my own bed. When I tried sitting up suddenly I see Edward sitting by my side as he gently pushes me back down with one hand. I looked at him wide eyed as I felt shocked to even see him. My voice cracked as I began to cry, "Are you really here?"

"If you mean Edward Nygma, no. I am the demon you've made a contract with. I carried you here after I removed the bullet from your stomach, I gave you a bath and wrapped your wound in bandages."

In an instant, I've felt disappointed. I looked at him as I see that he's wearing a blood red suit, his eyes look like they have a color of reddish orange, his skin is pale, and his hair is pitched black... He looks so much like Ed. His hair is a little longer, and he's wearing the same kind of glasses that Ed wears.I asked him, "Why do you look like Ed?"

I asked him, "Why do you look like Ed?"

"Because your heart desired to see him. So I took his form, with little changes here and there to suit my taste."

I stared at him feeling speechless. He said, "Do you disapprove, Master? I can change into another form if you like?"

"NO NO NO!" I immediately said, "No please do keep this form. I... I need to see this form."

He smiles and said, "Then I shall keep it."

"Thank you... Tell me, what's your name?"

"Anything you wish to call me by. You can even call me, Edward if you like."

I thought about it but I decided against it. Even though he looks like, Ed. He is not my Edward. I shake my head and said, "Not Edward. I'll give you a new name... I'll call you Elric."

"Elric it is then. Are you hungry, Master?"

"No, I'm not thank you... Can you take me to Edward's room please?"

"As you wish, Master."

He brought over a wheelchair as he helped me sit in it. He then took me to Edward's room. When I saw it I was very surprised that his stuff was still here. It made me teared up and happy at the same time. But it pained me of the thought that he'll never come back.

Elric said, "Do you wish for me to clear his stuff out, Master?"

"...Yes, but let me go through his items first. I would like to keep a few things."

"yes, Master."

"Question, why do you call me Master?"

He smiles and said, "Because, you and I have made a contract, so I must call you Master. Do you find it uncomfortable of me to call you Master?"

"...When we're not in public you may call me Master. But while you're working as my new Chief of Staff, you will address me as Oswald."

He suddenly walks over to bow to me as he places his hand over his heart and said, "As you wish, my Master."

...

He helped me look through Edward's belongings so I can choose which ones to keep. I've kept a framed picture of us celebrating at my night club after I won the election as mayor. I've also kept his certificate from Arkham. Though, when Elric grabbed a familiar notebook, I said, "Let me see that notebook, please."

He nodded and hands it to me. When I've looked through it, my heart dropped as I began to cry. Elric said, "What's the matter, Master?"

"... This is Ed... This is the Ed before I've met him... Before he..." I broke down in tears as I held the notebook tightly to my chest. "That is all, Elric. Pack everything else and send it to Edward, wherever he is currently staying at."

He nodded and said, "Yes Master."

... (Edward's Narrative)

While I was sitting at the bar inside Barbara's club, I drank heavily to silence the pain that still lingers inside me. Barbara stared at me pitifully while she stands behind the counter. Barbara said to me, "What are you still glum about? You've got your revenge, so you should be happy."

I just stared at my kamikaze drink as I think about Oswald and his shocked look when I killed him. He talks about how he created me, and that I should be thankful that I'm not the loser I was before. The only thing he made me into was an enemy... I begin to cry as I think to myself, why would he do this to me?! Do I not deserve true love as much as he does?!

I LOVED ISABELLA! MORE THAN ANYTHING!... I could have been happy with her, along with my best friend by my side... I would have done anything for him... Why couldn't he do it for me when I've found love?

Suddenly out of nowhere, I hear my own voice singing the lullaby that Oswald's mother used to sing to him. How is that possible when I'm not the one who's singing? Barbara suddenly gasped when she looks at the person who's singing it. When I turn my head to look, my eyes widened when I saw myself, wearing a blood red suit, singing as he walks slowly towards me

"The path ahead is dark, so dark I cannot see. But I will not fear. 'Cause my mother looks over me."

He stood in front of me as he hands me an envelope. He smiles and said, "You're fired."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Penguin, The Riddler, and The Demon (Edward's Narrative)

"What do you mean I'm fired? Who are you?" I said as I snatch the envelope from him.

"The letter will explain everything." He said, "Have a good day, Mr. Nygma."

Before he could leave I grab his arm. I said, "You didn't answer my second question. Who are you?"

He smirked and said, "I'm Elric Levi Noctis, and I'm Mayor Cobblepot's new chief of staff. Oh and, the mayor says that he'll see you around. TTFN, Ta ta for now."

He shoved me back so hard I fell onto the floor. He walks out without another word. Barbara said, "Is he saying that Oswald is still alive?! I thought you said you killed him?!"

I said, "I did! I shot him and pushed him into the water! I don't know how he survived!" I look at the envelope that was given to me and I opened it. All there was is the official paper that I'm fired and a hand written letter from Oswald. The letter was very short, all it said was "We'll meet again." I get up off the floor and said, "I have to go see him."

"If you do, make sure he stays dead!" Said Barbara, "As a matter of fact, Butch, Tabitha!", Butch and Tabitha came over. "Go with Nygma and help him kill Oswald."

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I was sitting in my study looking at the papers I haven't gone through yet. Elric says that I need to catch up on the work I've fallen behind on as my duty as mayor, so I could rise back up into power. Back then I was not in the right set of mind... I'm still not. My mind is on the memories of Ed, replaying inside my head. I know I need to get my mind back into focus. I can't stay like this forever...Sigh, what does it matter anyway? Now that Elric has told me all I need to know about my contract. I'm still going to die in the end. Doing all this work seems pointless.

Suddenly Elric enters my study. He smiles as he said, "It's been delivered."

"How did Ed take it?"I asked.

"He was quite shocked to know that you're still alive. Although I have a feeling that he will come here to finish the job."

"Can you stop him and tell him to leave?"

"Yes, I can, Master."

"But don't hurt him."

"Of course, Master."

"Oh and, I'm finally feeling quite peckish, can you make dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Master. What would you like?"

I thought about it for a moment and said, "You know what. Believe it or not, I want a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake."

He smiles and chuckles softly as he bows to me with his hand over his heart, "As you wish, my Master." He leaves me alone to my work as I say to myself, "Sigh, am I really that far behind in my work? Heh, I guess falling in love can make you delay your important duties as well."

... (Edward's Narrative)

When we've arrived at Oswald's mansion we let ourselves in and spread out to look around where Oswald is. I checked his bedroom first but he wasn't there. Although I have noticed bandages and stitches that are sitting on top of a table. I could only think that someone, possibly that Elric guy, has saved him and aided his wound, but there's no way that Oswald would have someone watching him 24/7 to save him. Even if he did, why couldn't he save him before I shot him?

I go downstairs and enter his office. My eyes widened when I see Oswald looking through papers at his desk while he has his headphones on. Before I could take another step towards him. Someone grabbed me by the back of my jacket and roughly dragged me out of the office. I look up as I see Elric gripping my jacket with one hand, and holding a tray of a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake in the other. He smiles at me and said, "Sorry but the mayor is busy and quite hungry. You must make an appointment if you wish to see him."

"Let go of me you-!" Suddenly when he pinches me around the neck, I blacked out and collapsed on the ground.

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I was listening to some good old rock from the late 90's while I was working on my papers. The song I was listening to was Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground. I remember playing this song over and over when I was just a teenager. My Mom would sometimes listen to the music I like, and I would get her to dance with me. I smile at the sweet memory, remembering her laugh, her smile, everything about her. I sing a little to the song and suddenly got a little sucked into it. Until my trance was broken when I see Elric coming back into my study with the food I've requested. I smile and said, "Thank you, Elric. Just leave it on my desk"

Elric said, "Eat first. I'll help you with the paperwork while you eat."

"Oh, why thank you, Elric."

"You're welcome, Master."

Once He places the food in front of me I start digging in and he worked on the paperwork.

... (Edward's Narrative)

I woke up to find myself back at Barbara's place. I was laying down on the couch while Butch and Tabitha are laying down on the floor. There's no way that Elric could have carried all three of us back here. Even carrying us one at a time would have been very difficult. I can only think that he might have had some help.

When I sat up I noticed a piece of paper that's taped to my tie. I take it off to read what it said, "If you want to see Oswald make an appointment. Do not try to visit him at home or in public." I sighed, crumpled the paper and throw it on the floor. "He's going to pay for this."

... (Elric's Narrative)

After my Master went to bed I cleaned up and organized his office for tomorrow. He's got a full schedule ahead of him tomorrow, and from the orders he gave me, he wants his revenge to be slow and painful upon the people who turned Ed against him. In other words, he wants me to visit a certain woman named, Barbara Kean, tomorrow. I've already sent out an invitation to her to meet me at a specific location and time. All I have to do is hope that she shows up.

"ELLLLRRRIIICC!" I hear the voice of my long time friend, Aiden Durless. He tackles hugs me so hard we both fell to the floor. I scowl at him and said, "Could you be anymore louder, Aiden? Man for a Grim Reaper you're too loud."

He smiles at me as he adjusts his black-rimmed glasses and said, "Aww but I can't help it. It's bee too long I've haven't seen you. And I see that you've found a new soul to feast on."

"Sigh, is that why you're here?"

"Well, he was supposed to die today, Elric. They gave me the job to find out why he hasn't died? After doing a little investigating I've found out that my old time demon friend has made a contract with the Penguin, and was given a new name. So why him?"

I smile as I get him off me and stand up as I brush the dirt off my suit. Aiden smiles wide as he said, "Ahhhhh, so this contract wasn't random, huh?"

"Ah ah ah," I wag my finger at him, "No spoilers."

"Of course, as usual, I'll just sit back and watch."

"Yes, now if you excuse me. I must start making preparations for my Master. I trust that you can see yourself out?"

"Heh, alright alright I can take a hint, but I'll be watching the show at a distance. I wouldn't want to miss a thing. Goodnight, Elric."

"Goodnight, Aiden."

Once he left, I finish up cleaning the office and close the doors as I exit.


End file.
